List of film crossovers
This is a list of film sequels that merge previously unconnected film series. Crossover series Multiple series which have a film which crossed over to create one series. The films are listed in the approximate order in which they were produced. ''Alien and Predator #Alien'' (1979) #''Aliens'' (1986) #''Predator'' (1987) #''Predator 2'' (1990) #''Alien 3'' (1992) #''Alien Resurrection'' (1997) #''Alien vs. Predator'' (2004) (prequel to Alien, sequel to Predator 2) #''Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem'' (2007) #''Predators'' (2010) #''Untitled Alien Prequel'' (2011) ''DC Animated Universe #Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' (1993) #''Superman: The Last Son of Krypton'' (1996) (TV) #''The Batman/Superman Movie'' (1997) (TV) #''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' (1998) (V) #''Batman Beyond: The Movie'' (1999) (TV) #''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (2000) (V) #''Justice League: Secret Origins'' (2001) (TV) #''Justice League: The Darkest Time'' (2002) (TV) #''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' (2003) (V) #''Justice League: Starcrossed'' (2004) (TV) ''King Kong, ''Godzilla & Other Toho Monsters #''King Kong'' (1933) #''Son of Kong'' (1933) #''Godzilla'' (1954) #''Godzilla Raids Again'' (1955) #''Rodan'' (1956) #''Varan the Unbelievable'' (1958) #''Mothra'' (1961) #''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' (1962) #''Varan the Unbelievable'' (1962) #''Atragon'' (1963) #''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' (1964) #''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' (1964) #''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' (1965) #''Frankenstein vs. Baragon'' (1965) #''War of the Gargantuas'' (1966) #''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep'' (1966) #''King Kong Escapes'' (1967) #''Son of Godzilla'' (1967) #''Destroy All Monsters'' (1968) #''All Monsters Attack'' (1969) #''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' (1971) #''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' (1972) #''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' (1973) #''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla'' (1974) #''Terror of Mechagodzilla'' (1975) #''King Kong'' (1976) #''The Return of Godzilla'' (1984) #''King Kong Lives'' (1986) #''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' (1989) #''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' (1991) #''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' (1992) #''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' (1993) #''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' (1994) #''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' (1996) #''Rebirth of Mothra'' (1996) #''Rebirth of Mothra II'' (1997) #''Rebirth of Mothra III'' (1998) #''Godzilla'' (1998) #''The Mighty Kong'' (1998) #''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus'' (2000) #''Godzilla: Final Wars'' (2004) #''King Kong'' (2005) #''Godzilla 3D to the MAX'' (2011) #''Kong: King of Skull Island'' (2012) ''Hanna-Barbera'' The Hanna-Barbera cartoon characters with Tom and Jerry, The Smurfs and Casper the Friendly Ghost #''Anchors Aweigh'' (1946) #''Dangerous When Wet'' (1953) #''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!'' (1964) #''Les Aventures des Schtroumpfs'' (1965) #''The Man Called Flintstone'' (1966) #''Yogi's Ark Lark'' (1972) (TV) #''The Smurfs and the Magic Flute'' (1976) #''Scooby Goes Hollywood'' (1979) (TV) #''Casper's Halloween Special'' (1979) (TV) #''Casper's First Christmas'' (1979) (TV) #''Yogi's First Christmas'' (1980) (TV) #''Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper'' (1982) (TV) #''Yogi's Great Escape'' (1986) #''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' (1987) #''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' (1987) #''Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'' (1987) #''Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats'' (1988) #''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' (1988) #''Rockin' with Judy Jetson'' (1988) #''Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears'' (1988) #''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound'' (1988) #''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' (1988) #''A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration: 50 years of Hanna-Barbera'' (1990) (TV) #''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990) #''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' (1992) #''I Yabba-Dabba Do!'' (1993) (TV) #''Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' (1993) (TV) #''Yogi the Easter Bear'' (1994) (TV) #''The Flintstones'' (1994) #''Arabian Nights'' (1994) #''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' (1994) (TV) #''Casper'' (1995) #''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' (1997) (V) #''Casper Meets Wendy'' (1998) (V) #''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' (1998) #''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' (1999) #''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' (2000) #''Casper's Haunted Christmas'' (2000) (V) #''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) (prequel) #''The Flintstones On the Rocks'' (2001) (TV) #''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' (2001) (V) #''Casper's Halloween Christmas'' (2001) (V) #''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' (2001) #''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) #''Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire'' (2003) #''Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico'' (2003) #''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004) #''Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster'' (2004) #''Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' (2005) #''Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars'' (2005) #''Scooby Doo in Where's My Mummy?'' (2005) #''Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry'' (2005) (V) #''Casper's Scare School'' (2006) (V) #''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' (2006) #''Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers'' (2006) #''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!'' (2007) #''Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale'' (2007) (V) #''Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King'' (2008) #''Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword'' (2009) #''Scooby-Doo 3: The Mystery Begins '' (2009) (TV) #''Yogi Bear'' (2011) #''The Smurfs'' (2011) #''Hong Kong Phooey'' (2011) #''Tom and Jerry'' (2011) #''The Jetsons'' (2012) Puppet Master vs. Dollman vs. Demonic Toys #''Puppet Master'' (1989) #''Puppet Master II'' (1991) #''Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge'' (1991) #''Dollman'' (1991) #''Demonic Toys'' (1992) #''Bad Channels'' (1992) #''Dollman vs. Demonic Toys'' (1993) (V) #''Puppet Master 4'' (1993) #''Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter'' (1994) #''Curse of the Puppet Master'' (1998) #''Retro Puppet Master'' (1999) #''Puppet Master: The Legacy'' (2004) (V) #''Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys'' (2004) #''Demonic Toys 2: Personal Demons'' (2009) #''Puppet Master: Axis of Evil'' (2010) ''Rugrats & The Wild Thornberrys #The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) #''Rugrats: Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts'' (2000) (TV) #''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) #''The Wild Thornberrys: The Origin of Donnie'' (2001) (TV) #''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) #''Rugrats Go Wild!'' (2003) #''Rugrats: Tales from the Crib — Snow White'' (2005) (V) #''Rugrats: Tales from the Crib — Three Jacks and a Beanstalk'' (2006) (V) Universal Monsters Dracula/Frankenstein/The Wolf Man/The Invisible Man with Alvin and the Chipmunks #''Dracula'' (1931) #''Frankenstein'' (1931) #''The Invisible Man'' (1933) #''Bride of Frankenstein'' (1935) #''Dracula's Daughter'' (1936) #''Son of Frankenstein'' (1939) #''The Invisible Man Returns'' (1940) #''The Invisible Woman'' (1940) #''The Wolf Man'' (1941) #''The Ghost of Frankenstein'' (1942) #''Invisible Agent'' (1942) #''Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man'' (1943) #''Son of Dracula'' (1943) #''House of Frankenstein'' (1944) #''The Invisible Man's Revenge'' (1944) #''House of Dracula'' (1945) #''Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein'' (1948) #''Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man'' (1951) #''The Chipmunk Adventure'' (1987) #''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' (1990) (TV) #''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein'' (1999) (V) #''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' (2000) (V) #''Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks'' (2004) (V) #''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2007) #''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakuel'' (2009) Zatoichi, Yojimbo, and the One-Armed Swordsman #''Yojimbo'' (1961) #''Zatoichi monogatari'' (1962) #''Zoku Zatoichi monogatari'' (1962) #''Shin Zatoichi monogatari'' (1963) #''Zatoichi kyojo-tabi'' (1963) #''Zatoichi kenka-tabi'' (1963) #''Zatoichi senryo-kubi'' (1964) #''Zatoichi abare tako'' (1964) #''Zatoichi kessho-tabi'' (1964) #''Zatoichi sekisho-yaburi'' (1964) #''Zatoichi nidan-giri'' (1965) #''Zatoichi sakate-giri'' (1965) #''Zatoichi jigoku-tabi'' (1965) #''Zatoichi no uta ga kikoeru'' (1966) #''Zatoichi umi o wataru'' (1966) #''Zatoichi tekka-tabi'' (1967) #''Zatoichi royaburi'' (1967) #''Zatoichi chikemuri-kaido'' (1967) #''Dubei dao'' (1967) #''Zatoichi hatashijo'' (1968) #''Zatoichi kenka-daiko'' (1968) #''Du bei dao wang'' (1969) #''Zatoichi to Yojinbo'' (1970) #''Zatoichi abare-himatsuri'' (1970) #''Shin Zatoichi: Yabure! Tojin-ken'' (1971) #''Shin du bei dao'' (1971) #''Zatoichi goyo-tabi'' (1972) #''Shin Zatoichi monogatari: Oreta tsue'' (1972) #''Shin Zatoichi monogatari: Kasama no chimatsuri'' (1973) ''Jimmy Neutron'' & The Fairly OddParents #''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) #''Jimmy Neutron: The Egg-pire Strikes Back'' (2003) (TV) #''The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe!'' (2003) (TV) #''The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers'' (2004) (TV) #''Jimmy Neutron; Win, Lose or Kaboom!'' (2004) (TV) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour'' (2004) (TV) #''The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical'' (2004) (TV) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide'' (2006) (TV) #''The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol'' (2006) (TV) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators'' (2006) (TV) #''Fairly OddBaby'' (2008) (TV) #''The Fairly OddParents Wishology: The Big Beginning'' (2009) (TV) #''The Fairly OddParents Wishology: The Exciting Middle'' (2009)(TV) #''The Fairly OddParents Wishology: The Final Ending'' (2009) (TV) ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' and Codename: Kids Next Door #''Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation Z.E.R.O.'' (2006) (TV) #''Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure'' (2007) (TV) #''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: The Wrath of the Spider Queen'' (2007) (TV) #''The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door'' (2007) (TV) #''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Underfist'' (2008) (TV) ''Friday the 13th and A Nightmare on Elm Street #Friday the 13th'' (1980) #''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1981) #''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) #''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (1984) #''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge'' (1985) #''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' (1986) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors'' (1987) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master'' (1988) #''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) #''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child'' (1989) #''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'' (1991) #''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' (1993) #''Wes Craven's New Nightmare'' (1994) #''Jason X'' (2002) #''Freddy vs. Jason'' (2003) #''Friday the 13th'' (2009) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (2010) ''The Muppets'' & Sesame Street #''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) #''The Great Muppet Caper'' (1981) #''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) #''Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' (1985) #''A Muppet Family Christmas'' (1987) #''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' (1990) #''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' (1990) #''Jim Henson's Muppet*Vision 3D'' (1991) #''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) #''Muppet Treasure Island'' (1997) #''Muppets From Space'' (1999) #''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) #''It's A Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' (2002) #''Kermit's Swamp Years'' (2003) #''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005) #''A Muppet Christmas: Letters to Santa'' (2008) #''Fraggle Rock: The Movie'' (2011) Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Frosty the Snowman #''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' (1964) (TV) #''Frosty the Snowman'' (1969) (TV) #''Frosty's Winter Wonderland'' (1976) (TV) #''Rudolph's Shiny New Year'' (1976) (TV) #''Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July'' (1979) (TV) #''Frosty Returns'' (1992) (TV) #''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' (1999) (V) #''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer & the Island of Misfit Toys'' (2001) (V) The Grinch and The Cat in the Hat #''How the Grinch Stole Christmas!'' (1966) (TV) #''The Cat in the Hat'' (1971) (TV) #''Dr. Seuss on the Loose'' (1973) (TV) #''Halloween is Grinch Night'' (1977) (TV) #''The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat'' (1982) (TV) #''Daisy-Head Mayzie'' (1993) (TV) #''The Grinch'' (2000) #''The Cat in the Hat'' (2003) Marvel Comics universe #''Captain America'' (1944) #''Spider-Man'' (1977) #''The Incredible Hulk'' (1977) #''The Return of the Incredible Hulk'' (1977) #''Dr. Strange'' (1978) #''The Bride of the Incredible Hulk'' (1978) #''Spider-Man Strikes Back'' (1978) #''Captain America'' (1979) #''Captain America II: Death Too Soon'' (1979) #''Spider-Man: The Dragon's Challenge'' (1979) #''The Incredible Hulk Returns'' (1988) #''The Punisher'' (1989) #''The Trial of the Incredible Hulk'' (1989) #''Captain America'' (1990) #''The Death of the Incredible Hulk'' (1990) #''The Fantastic Four'' (1994) #''Generation X'' (1996) #''Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (1998) #''X-Men'' (2000) #''Spider-Man'' (2003) #''Hulk'' (2003) #''X2: X-Men United'' (2003) #''Spider-Man 2'' (2004) #''Daredevil'' (2004) #''The Punisher'' (2004) #''Fantastic Four'' (2005) #''Elektra'' (2005) #''Ultimate Avengers'' (2006) #''X-Men: The Last Stand'' (2006) #''Ultimate Avengers 2'' (2006) #''Ghost Rider'' (2007) #''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (2007) #''Spider-Man 3'' (2007) #''The Invincible Iron Man'' (2007) #''Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme'' (2007) #''Iron Man'' (2008) #''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008) #''Punisher: War Zone'' (2008) #''Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow'' (2008) #''Hulk Vs'' (2009) #''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (2009) #''Iron Man II'' (2010) #''Thor'' (2010) #''Planet Hulk'' (2010) #''The First Avenger: Captain America'' (2011) #''Luke Cage'' (2011) #''Thor: Son of Asgard'' (2011) #''Spider-Man 4'' (2011) #''Deadpool'' (2011) #''X-Men Origins: Wolverine 2'' (2011) #''X-Men Origins: Magneto'' (2011) #''Iron Fist'' (2012) #''Spider-Man 5'' (2012) #''Iron Man III'' (2012) #''The Avengers'' (2012) #''Doctor Strange'' (2012) DC Comics live-action universe #''Batman'' (1943) #''Superman'' (1948) #''Batman and Robin'' (1949) #''Atom Man vs. Superman'' (1950) #''Superman and the Mole Men'' (1951) #''Superman's Peril'' (1953) #''Superman Flies Again'' (1953) #''Superman in Exile'' (1953) #''Superman and the Scotland Yard'' (1953) #''Superman and the Jungle Devil'' (1953) #''Batman'' (1966) #''Superman'' (1978) #''Superman II'' (1980) #''Superman III'' (1983) #''Supergirl'' (1984) #''Superman IV: The Quest for Peace'' (1987) #''Batman'' (1989) #''Batman Returns'' (1992) #''The Flash'' (1992) #''Batman Forever'' (1995) #''Batman & Robin'' (1997) #''Catwoman'' (2004) #''Batman Begins'' (2005) #''Superman Returns'' (2006) #''Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut'' (2006) #''The Dark Knight'' (2008) #''The Man of Steel'' (2011) #''Untitled Third Batman Film'' (2011) #''Wonder Woman'' (2011) #''Green Lantern'' (2011) #''Justice League: Mortal'' (2011) #''Green Arrow'' (2012) Disney, Winnie the Pooh, Looney Tunes and other Cartoon All-Stars #''Hollywood Party'' (1934) #''Academy Award Review of Walt Disney Cartoons'' (1937) #''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937) #''Pinocchio'' (1940) #''Fantasia'' (1940) #''Dumbo'' (1941) #''Bambi'' (1942) #''Saludos Amigos'' (1943) #''The Three Caballeros'' (1944) #''Make Mine Music'' (1946) #''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1947) #''Melody Time'' (1948) #''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' (1949) #''Cinderella'' (1950) #''Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) #''Peter Pan'' (1953) #''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) #''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959) #''Donald Duck and his Companions'' (1960) #''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1961) #''Donald Duck Goes West'' (1962) #''The Sword in the Stone'' (1963) #''Les Aventures des Schtroumpfs'' (1965) #''The Jungle Book'' (1967) #''The Aristocats'' (1970) #''Robin Hood'' (1973) #''Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies'' (1973) (TV) #''Bugs Bunny: Superstar'' (1975) #''The Smurfs and the Magic Flute'' (1976) #''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977) #''The Rescuers'' (1977) #''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie'' (1979) #''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) #''The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie'' (1981) #''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales'' (1983) #''Here Comes Garfield'' (1982) (TV) #''Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island'' (1983) #''Garfield on the Town'' (1983) (TV) #''Ghost Busters'' (1984) #''Donald Duck's 50th Birthday'' (1984) (TV) #''Garfield in the Rough'' (1984) (TV) #''The Black Cauldron'' (1985) #''Winnie the Pooh and Friends'' (1985) #''Garfield's Halloween Adventure'' (1985) (TV) #''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) #''Garfield in Paradise'' (1986) (TV) #''The Chipmunk Adventure'' (1987) #''Disney's DuckTales: The Treasure of the Golden Suns'' (1987) (TV) #''Garfield Goes Hollywood'' (1987) (TV) #''A Garfield Christmas'' (1987) (TV) #''Oliver & Company'' (1988) #''Totally Minnie'' (1988) (TV) #''Disney's DuckTales: Time Is Money'' (1988) (TV) #''Mickey's 60th Birthday'' (1988) (TV) #''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (1988) #''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) #''Happy Birthday, Garfield'' (1988) (TV) #''Garfield: His 9 Lives'' (1988) (TV) #''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) #''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) #''Garfield's Babes and Bullets'' (1989) (TV) #''Super DuckTales'' (1989) (TV) #''Garfield's Thanksgiving'' (1989) (TV) #''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' (1990) #''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1990) #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1990) #''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' (1990) (TV) #''Garfield's Feline Fantasies'' (1990) (TV) #''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze'' (1991) #''Garfield Gets a Life'' (1991) (TV) #''Aladdin'' (1992) #''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' (1992) (TV) #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' (1993) #''The Lion King'' (1994) #''The Return of Jafar'' (1994) (V) #''Pocahontas'' (1995) #''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' (1995) (V) #''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) #''Project ALF'' (1996) (TV) #''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) #''Space Jam'' (1996) #''Hercules'' (1997) #''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' (1997) (V) #''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (1997) (V) #''Mulan'' (1998) #''Hercules: Zero to Hero'' (1998) (V) #''The Spirit of Mickey'' (1998) (V) #''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (1998) (V) #''Tarzan'' (1999) #''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein'' (1999) (V) #''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (1999) (V) #''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' (1999) (V) #''Fantasia 2000'' (1999) #''The Emperor's New Groove'' (1999) #''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) #''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' (200O) (V) #''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' (2000) (V) #''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (2000) (V) #''Tweety's High-Flying Adventure'' (2000) (V) #''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' (2000) (V) #''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' (2002) (V) #''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' (2002) (V) #''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2001) (V) #''Return to Never Land'' (2002) #''Tarzan & Jane'' (2002) (V) #''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' (2002) (V) #''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) #''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) (V) #''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' (2003) (V) #''Mickey's House of Villains'' (2003) (V) #''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) #''Garfield'' (2004) #''Mulan II'' (2004) (V) #''The Lion King 1/2'' (2004) (V) #''Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks'' (2004) (V) #''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) (V) #''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' (2004) (V) #''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) (V) #''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (2005) #''Kronk's New Groove'' (2005) (V) #''Tarzan II'' (2005) (V) #''Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties'' (2006) #''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' (2006) (V) #''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' (2006) (V) #''TMNT'' (2007) #''Garfield Gets Real'' (2007) (V) #''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' (2007) (V) #''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams'' (2007) (V) #''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2007) #''My Friends Tigger and Pooh: Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie'' (2007) (V) #''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' (2008) (V) #''Garfield's Fun Fest'' (2008) (V) #''Tinker Bell'' (2008) (V) #''Garfield's Pet Force'' (2009) (V) #''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' (2009) (V) #''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakuel'' (2009) #''Tinker Bell: A Midsummer Storm'' (2010) (V) #''Tinker Bell: A Winter Story'' (2011) (V) #''Marvin the Martian'' (2011) #''The Smurfs'' (2011) #''Ghostbusters III'' (2012) Sequels that merge autonomous films Category:Continuity (fiction) F X